Ipod Drabble Tag Challenge
by RdRidingHood
Summary: this is my submission to the ipod challenge not the best but i hop you like Troypay


Disclaimer: I own nothing notta zip

AN: Here is my thing for the ipod challenge I know were supposed to do ten but it was hard and I only got eight I hope you enjoy all Troypay and please review

Get Naked-

Britney Spears

It was the last party of there senior year and it appeared to all that all inhibitions and morals have left out the window. The entire graduating class of east high was in the Evans mansion dancing and drinking the night away. Falling over each other in a drunken stooper. Looking across the room troy could see Sharpay grinding her back side up against Zeke. For some reason this made him kind of jealous. Technically he didn't have a girlfriend anymore since he just found her half naked in a upstairs bedroom with Ryan Evans. So at this point anything goes. Sharpay spotted him looking at her and reached down hiking her dress up biting her lip motioning him to come over. Gulping down the rest of his drink he headed towards her by the time he got there Zeke had left and some load obnoxious dance song came on with out saying a word to each other they began to grind up against each other. Troy was trying to control him self holding firmly onto her hips as her hips grinded against his nether regions. Noticing the effect she had on him she leaned in and whispered into his ear. You want to go upstairs all he did was nod as he followed her drunkenly up the stairs to what he assumed to be her bedroom closing the door they both fell on the bed kissing……..

Cry Me A River-

Justin Timberlake

Rain fell hard on Sharpay's balcony as she laid in her bed crying her eyes out her and her brother had just gotten in a fight about how he has changed and became one of those people they both once hated. She felt so alone so empty she didn't know what to say or do. She picked up her pink side kick and dialed an all to familiar number after two rings he picked up "hello" "hey its me can you come over I need someone to talk to" "yeah Ill be right there" with that they both hung up and for the rest of he night Troy Bolton the Basket Ball King held and comforted The Ice Queen as she cried about her life…….

In the Mood-

Glenn Miller

It was the Roaring Twenties and any one who was anyone was at the speak easy the Tip Top club ob Friday night. There was poker dancing cabaret Lounge singing. The band was just finishing up as Troy Bolton a successful business man sat down at his usual table with his business partner Chad Danforth. Ordering the usual drinks they waited to see what the next act would be the club was in full swing as all the aristocrats and big daddy's were in a full game of some sort.

Just then this blonde bombshell took the stage. And began to sing. Her voice was like an angel troy could take is eyes off of her she was too perfect. He looked over to Chad who had happened to be flirting with one of the waitresses . And tapped him on the shoulder. "I want her" Troy was not someone you say no to anything he wanted he got and right now hw wanted her. " you got it buddy" after her set Chad walked up to her and tried to talk to her about coming back to the table with Troy and him She denied saying she wasn't for sale. After many minutes of begging and pleading Chad was able to convince her to come have a drink. Sitting next to Troy she fell into his deep Pools. The rest of the night was spent drinking laughing and having fun. Lets just say Troy found what he was looking for and isn't letting go anytime soon.

Stand By Me

River Phoenix

That was the summer me and Troy became inseparable. It was late on a warm summer night I was laying on my roof looking at the stars avoiding my parents fighting again. Ryan had moved out and I was left alone with my crazy parents. This I felt was my only escape me and troy had drifted apart after he got a girlfriend. Hearing a noise I sat up to see what it was. Surprisingly in was Troy climbing up on the roof. Walking over to me he planted himself next to me. We both said nothing as we looked up to the stars I laid my head on his stomach. "your parents fighting again" "yeah I think there separating for good this time" he just nodded. And that was it as if he just knew. He was always there for me and from that day forward her never left me.

My last Breath-

The shot echoed through the halls as Sharpay felt a sharp searing pain pierce her left shoulder immediately falling to the ground. Blinking back tears all she wanted to do was cry. As she lay bleeding on the floor of the auditorium. She had been practicing for the upcoming play when a student walked in and shot her point blank. After he left she heard footsteps scared it was him she didn't move until she heard a voice "omg Sharpay" it was troy relieved she looked up at him "troy" "I'm here your going to be ok" he lifter gently so her head was resting in his lap as he applied pressure to her wound. "the police will be here soon" she winced at the pain "I'm sorry for everything troy" "I forgive you" troy held her as she took her last breath and life slipped slowly way from her

Halo-

Haley James Scott

Staring into the crowd I spot him sitting there I never take my eyes off him one as I sing the song of words for so many years I've wanted to say. Gripping the mic tighter as I get into the song more. Singing to him and only to him the look on his face tells me he knows. Finishing the song I head back to my dressing room and he's standing there in the door way. 'was the song about me" "don't flatter you self Bolton" I spit back at him pushing my way into my dressing room he turns to me "look Sharpay" "don't troy just don't ok'' "no you need to listen its you I want to Gabriella it was you all along but I was so caught up on the stupid status qou thing I didn't see you"

I'll be seeing you

It was a late summer night Troy and Sharpay had just got out of a movie and were walking quietly side by side smiling not sure what to say. Troy turns to her "do you want to dance" she gave him a weird look "right now" he nodded "sure" taking her hand her led her into the deserted street and began to waltz. Giggling wildly he spun her around. "and that's the night I fell in love with your grandfather knowing I wanted to send the rest of my life with him" and elderly Sharpay told her grand children. They looked up at her in awe " do you still miss him sometimes" she smiled " every minute of every day but I know ill be seeing him soon"

More Than that-

Backstreet Boys

Troy mad his way out of the gym heading to the nearest water fountain. He didn't want to drink the punch since it was spiked and he had to drive home. He heard crying from down the hall. Fixing his tie he walked down the hall and spotted Sharpay sitting on the floor leaning against some lockers crying. "hey what's wrong'' startled by his voice she shot up wiping away tears "nothing I'm fine" placing hand on her shoulder "Sharpay I can see you were crying tell me what's wrong" "my date stood me up and I was hoping this was going to be a perfect night" she looked down not wanting to face him. He reached out a hand she just looked at it before grabbing it. "where are we going" " your still going to have a good prom" "but what about Gabriella" "she's off with your brother" they ended up on the roof top garden and for the rest of the night danced under the stars.

Tagged:

CSIBeauty

Panthres

xXTroypayXx

DanceDORK

xDramaqueenx08


End file.
